


Not Right in the Head

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Extension of when Julia was examining Miss Ernst from Monday's episode Shock Value. WARNING SPOILERS DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	Not Right in the Head

After helping William with the case, which she fully enjoyed, George asked her to examine Miss Ernst, and of course she would.  
As she got home she prepared a pot of tea, when she heard a knock on the door, and looked through the hole, and saw it was her.  
“Miss Ernst, come on it”  
“Thank you, Dr. Ogden” she said as she walked and looked at the house, “what a strange looking house…where are the servants?”  
“We don’t have any…now please sit. Would you like a cup of tea?”  
“Thank you”  
They sat down and drank their tea in silence, when Dorothy began talking, “its funny, a doctor would be married to a policeman” she said and gave her a weird look  
“Another person, telling me I can do better, than William?” Julia thought to herself, “it is, why?” she said  
Dorothy looks around the house and couldn’t believe how plain it was, and heard Julia came from a rich family background, “just thought a doctor could do a lot better” she said but in her head she thought, “she’s a free-spirited toff and could do better than a papist detective”  
Julia laughed and smiled, “well, I’m quite happy with the arrangement” But she actually wanted to scream, “I love William. I get told I can do a lot better, but he is the love of my life and so happy and proud to be his wife!”   
As they continued talking, Julia noticed she was just a sane modern woman, making a living, but made it look like George was insane.  
Knowing George for almost 16 years, he was like a brother to her, and yes he was quirky, imaginative and come up with strange ideas and theories, but that was the kind of person he has always been.   
After Dorothy finished talking, Julia finally decided to defend George, “well, Miss Ernst, George isn’t insane. I have known him for many years and he is like a brother to me and yes he has odd ideas, but that’s just the kind of person he is”  
She scoffed, “well, you can defend him all you want, I still don’t think he is right in the head” then she looks down and mumbles, “like how you’re not right in the head for marrying a detective”  
“Excuse me?” Julia asked  
Dorothy looked up, “oh, nothing, just clearing my throat.”


End file.
